


Her Favourite Heartbeat

by lowlifetheory



Series: This Is Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the This Is Pack Verse. Can be read as a standalone. Just a short fluffy idea that I had on my way to work this morning. Ashleigh is Derek's daughter, a result of Derek's impromptu affair with Melissa. She's about five year old here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favourite Heartbeat

Ashleigh Hale woke and immediately her tiny hand searched for Bunnykins. She found him hiding halfway down the bed. ‘Bad Bunnykins. Santa won’t come to us if we’re bad.’ She whispered tugging him close for a cuddle. She rubbed her nose against his grey ear then kissed the back of his head.

She wondered if it was time for breakfast. She could hear her Mommy’s heartbeat downstairs in the kitchen but she didn’t think Mommy was making breakfast just yet. ‘I want juice.’ Ashleigh told Bunnykins as she listened. Mommy was alone in the kitchen, Ashleigh knew, because she collected heartbeats, and her Mommy’s was one of the precious ones she liked to keep close. Could always pick it out.

Listening carefully Ashleigh honed in on her brothers heartbeat along with Allison. They were asleep; Daddy had taught her all the differences in heartbeats and breathing. Getting out of bed Ashleigh stuffed her bare feet into her Princess slippers and padded to the door. She listened to Scott’s heartbeat as she went. Scott’s heartbeat was always strong and loud, and ready to stand up to everyone. Allison’s was completely different. It was no less strong but Allison’s heartbeat reminded Ashleigh of rain. She was at the door holding Bunnykins by the hand when she rose to her tippy toes to open the door.

The heartbeats were louder in the hallway. Her Mommy’s was steady, it was always steady and sure, even when Mommy was angry, which wasn’t often, her heartbeat barely changed at all. Then she heard Stiles, strong and crazy, the beat speeding up and slowing down with each breath he took. Ashleigh liked Stiles heartbeat but it wasn’t her favourite.

Her Daddy’s heartbeat was her favourite. Her Daddy’s heart beat so strong and sure that Ashleigh always knew where he was. When she had a nightmare and Daddy came to comfort her, as soon as she picked up on the steady rump thump coming towards the door her fears were chased out the window. Daddy was frightened of nothing and one day Ashleigh wanted to be brave like he was. Just as soon as she got to grips with the Bogeyman who sometimes napped under her bed. Stiles told her he was harmless really but Ashleigh had yet to be convinced.

Daddy’s heartbeat meant security and safety. Stopping at his door Ashleigh had to rise on her tippy toes to get in. Daddy was closest to the door, lying on his back with one arm hanging out of the bed. Stiles was lying beside Daddy, he was asleep too.

‘Come on Bunnykins!’ Ashleigh whispered as she came to a stop beside Daddy’s arm. His arm was so thick with muscles and dark hair. Ashleigh touched the muscles on his arm and squealed in delight when the arm wrapped around her and pulled her into bed. She laughed as Daddy settled her onto his chest, his arm around her legs while his other one pushed her messy dark hair behind her ears. He tickled her neck as he pulled his hand back and she giggled.

‘Morning Baby.’ Daddy said kissing her nose.

‘Morning Daddy.’ Ashleigh said.

‘Morning Bunnykins.’ Daddy said.

‘He says good morning.’ Ashleigh whispered. Stiles grunted and shifted, burying his head in between the pillows.

‘What are you doing up this early?’ Daddy asked. ‘Won’t you go back to sleep for a little while?’

‘Can I sleep here?’ Ashleigh said. The light was only starting to creep through her Daddy’s bedroom window. She didn’t wait for Daddy to answer before she had her head pillowed on his chest, right over his heartbeat. Her favourite heartbeat. When Ashleigh heard that heartbeat she knew everything was right with the world.


End file.
